


Kei and Kazumi - Our Story

by Deang_Kast



Series: Destined to be Together [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Angst, M/M, tags ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsu is curious and wants to know about how her godfathers got together. Kei decides to tell her. Takes place right after The Bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of starting this a while back when I realized I was going to include these two in a relationship in Destined to Find One Another. You may see some scenes as we go through that correspond with events mentioned in that story. I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> [Come See Me. We’ll chat and joke](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)  
> My FB page ^^^ :)

Prologue

“Uncle Kei?” asked the sweet voice of his fourteen-year-old goddaughter. Kirishima Kei looked over at her, sitting at their dining room table and smiled.

“Yes, Tatsu?” She was beautiful, a feminine version of her Papa and his best friend, Asami Ryuichi.

“Tell me about how you and Uncle Kazumi met? How’d you know you two would be together?” The curious look on her face reminded him of her non-biological father and he chuckled. She was a perfect combination of the two men who’d raised her.

“What brings this up?”

“Well,” she absentmindedly twirled a long strand of hair around her finger as she studied him, “Well, I know how Papa and Daddy met. I was there. But I don’t know how you two did. You’re my family too so I want to know.”

“Who’d you ask first?”

“I asked Papa and then I asked Dad but both of them said that I had to come to you or Uncle Kazumi.” She stuck out her lower lip in a pout and Kei chuckled again. The child was spoiled rotten and it was obvious why when you saw her fathers and uncles around her.

“They actually told you no?” She nodded and he shook his head. Of course, Akihito didn’t know everything but Ryu did and he was surprised unless he thought it was something Kei would rather tell. They all knew Kazumi couldn’t tell a story like theirs. He’d be red and sputtering within minutes. “I tell you what, I’ll tell you tomorrow after you get home from school. You’re staying with us while they’re on their vacation so it’ll be easier that way.”

She jumped up from the table and hugged him excitedly around the neck, knocking his glasses sideways. She kissed his cheek and ran to the door. “Thanks, Uncle Kei. I’m going now.” The door slammed as she left and he sighed. Was that the only reason she’d come downstairs? Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose and got up. It was time to start dinner anyway.

He was stirring vegetables and steak together when two arms wrapped around him and a kiss was pressed to his neck. He turned his head and their lips met briefly before he went back to finishing the meal. “You’ve got a headache again.”

“I do.” Kazumi sighed as he went to the bathroom and returned with a couple pills and pushed him out of the kitchen.

“Take those and sit down. I’ll finish this.” Grabbing a beer, he took the pain meds and sat at the table, watching his husband finish their dinner. “Tatsu wants me to tell her our story.”

“Please tell me you’re going to edit out parts of it.” Kazumi said as he started plating their meal.

“Of course.” Kei grinned. “I wouldn’t dare tell her that it took me ambushing you in your bed to get your attention.”

Kazumi’s face turned red which made him grin even more. “You already had my attention at that point.” Sitting the plates down, he removed Kei’s glasses. “You don’t need them to eat so hush.” He leaned down to give him another quick kiss before sitting across from him.

“I didn’t know that though.” Kazumi stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

“Ryuichi never told you?”

“Told me what?” Kei had no clue what the hell he was talking about.

“Huh. I would’ve sworn that he told you I was besotted from the moment I saw you storming towards us full of anger at that professor. You were so damn beautiful, you took my breath away.”

Kei grinned at his words. He hadn’t known but he was happy to hear it. “No, he never said that.” They finished their meal quietly. Afterwards, they watched a bit of TV and Kei laid his head in Kazumi’s lap. The pills were starting to work but he hated them as they made him tired. Kazumi ran his hand through his hair soothingly and his eyes started closing.

He felt himself being lifted and opened his eyes. “I can walk, you know.”

“Shush. Let me take care of you.” He gave in quickly and wound his arms around the strong neck, laying his head against a shoulder. He was carried into the bathroom and Stripped, then led into the shower. Kazumi washed him and then himself. Turning the water off, he stepped out and dried himself then turned for another towel and dried Kei. Taking his hand, Kazumi led him to their bed and sat down against the headboard, motioning for him to sit between his legs. Doing so, he moaned when those strong, blunt fingers dug into his shoulders as he began the massage.

“You need to go see a doctor. This is the third one this week.” Kei knew this conversation; they’d had it often.

“They’re not going to find anything. I went last year, remember?” He dropped his head forward as fingers started up his neck.

“Just do it for me.” He sighed as he thought about it. “I’ll tell Ryuichi and Akihito if you don’t.”

“You wouldn’t.” Kazumi stopped his fingers and pulled him back so he could look down in his eyes.

“I would. You know I will if I think you need it.” Kei rolled his eyes because he knew what the other man would do.

“Fine, I’ll call and make an appointment in the morning.” Kazumi kissed his forehead and then continued the massage. Once he was done, they lay down and cuddled.

“Love you.” Kazumi whispered in his ear as he was falling asleep.

“Love you, too.”

 

 


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Kazumi meet for the first time. Asami receives a call and they have a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this. I am while writing it. 
> 
> My FB: [Come See Me. We’ll chat and joke](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)
> 
> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :) I'd appreciate it greatly. BTW, does anyone know what Kei and Kazumi's actual eye colors are?

Turning over onto his back, he sighed heavily. He was worried about his husband and had been for a while. The headaches were getting worse, sometimes blindingly so and the man never seemed to worry about it himself. Even now, after over twenty years together, he refused to look after himself.

Kei mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, throwing an arm and leg over him, effectively trapping him. He didn’t mind at all. He loved it when Kei would cuddle up to him in their bed. Moving around a bit, he was able to get Kei’s head resting on his shoulder and brought his hand up to stroke the silky hair there. He missed the longer hair he’d worn when they were younger. Kei refused to wear it like that anymore, citing that it wasn’t professional. He smiled at the memory as he kissed the top of his head. So, he was going to tell Tatsu their story, was he? It’d been a while since he’d thought back on those days.

 

 

He’d been sitting at a picnic table with Ryuichi on campus. His friend had mentioned wanting him to meet someone, but whoever it was, was late. He hated people who couldn’t be on time and just knew this meeting was going to be a waste of time.

“He’s going to be so pissed.” Ryuichi told him, chuckling.

“Why?” Why would someone who was making them wait in what felt like the hottest day of the year be angry, it was that person’s fault after all.

“You’ll understand soon.” Ryuichi leaned back against the table, his elbows resting on it. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned back, letting the sun beat down on his face.

Kazumi shook his head and ran his gaze over the people rushing by. Ryuichi should pay more attention to his surroundings if he wanted to do what they’d been planning. It wouldn’t do to just let loose in public. As he scanned the crowd, his eyes stopped on one guy angrily making his way across the courtyard. He was beautiful. His black hair reached just below his shoulders, a white lab coat was flowing out behind his lean body and Kazumi fell in lust right then.

“Fuck. He’s beautiful.”

“Hmm? Thought you weren’t interested in guys?”  Actually Kazumi wasn’t interested in anyone, at least he never had been. His face reddened when Ryuichi smirked at him, a knowing look in his eye. “Heh, our Kazumi’s growing up.”

“Shut up dickhead.” His eyes strayed back to see the other guy almost on top of them.

“Ryuichi! Sorry for making you wait, that damn professor. What the fuck am I supposed to learn when he’s teaching everything wrong.” He slammed his bag on the table and straddled the bench beside Kazumi who was silently watching him. His dark eyes raked over Kazumi and smirked, “Who the fuck are you?”

Kazumi, being a natural smartass, replied, “I’m the fucking pope.”

The other guy looked startled for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. “Don’t remember the pope having so many muscles.” He punctuated his words by running both hands over Kazumi’s arms and squeezing before doing the same to his chest. The blonde’s face turned red again and this time it was Ryuichi laughing.

“Oi, leave him alone Kei. Our Kazumi’s a delicate flower.” Kazumi narrowed his eyes over at his friend even as his face got darker.

Pushing his glasses up, he grinned and backed off. “Okay, okay, I won’t break our flower.” He winked at Kazumi when he glared at him as well.

“I’m not a fucking flower. Stop that bullshit already, Ryuichi.”

Ryuichi chuckled at his words before introducing the two men. “Kirishima Kei, this is Suoh Kazumi.” He looked at both of them and stressed his next words. “I want you two to get along. We’re all going to be working together for a long time. Suoh, you’ll be my tech guy. Kirishima, you’ll be the one heading the business side of things.”

The switch in their names signaled to both of them that they were now going to talk shop with Asami, the badass and not Ryuichi, their friend. It was always interesting to watch him switch from one persona to another. His face would clear and it was like a mask would cover up all he was thinking.

“Tech guy? I just love your technical terms but perhaps you should also have someone do security. You do not always pay attention to what’s going on around you.” Kirishima tilted his head to Kazumi as he continued to talk. “While you were busy with your head in the clouds, he was scanning the area, watching everyone coming near. If we do this, you’re going to need someone to have your back.”

Suoh was still continuously scanning the area and when he saw others approaching them, he suggested that they move their conversation elsewhere for the time being. The other two agreed to meet at Asami’s apartment not far away later that evening to talk shop and so went back to normal conversation that you’d hear among any of the students there.

 

 

Kazumi was making his way up the stairs of a rundown apartment building, carrying a bag with beer in it when he heard Kei call out for him to wait up. He stood there, halfway up the stairway and admired the other man as he rushed up to meet him.

Kei ran his eyes over him before smirking and saying, “Hey, gorgeous.”

He snorted at the line and turned to make his way to the apartment.

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Pretty sure that compliment goes to you.” He threw back. He knew he wasn’t ugly but to call him gorgeous was going a bit far. At least in his mind. He missed the frown on Kei’s face as he followed him.  

“So, what would you like me to call you then? Muscles? Hot stuff? Sex on a stick?” Kazumi had stopped walking and was just staring at Kei with a look of disbelief. Kei stopped beside him with a grin, leaned in, kissed his lips quickly, and whispered, “Mine?”

Kazumi could feel the blush starting and he huffed at the guy. “This how you treat all the guys you just met? You can stop. There’s no need to flirt with me.” He knocked on the door to the apartment before entering, leaving a fuming Kei behind him.

Ryuichi was on the phone and he motioned for them to settle in as he continued the call. He tossed the bag of beers on the coffee table, took one out, propped his feet up and relaxed. It wasn’t until he heard Ryuichi ask the one on the other line when and where that he realized it was a business call.  He hated that they had to hire themselves out like common fucking thugs but until they were able to get a bit more cred with the big guys, this was the way things had to be.

He tossed a can to his friend once he was off the phone and grinned. “More work boss?”

“Yeah, some muscle is needed to collect a debt from a couple of guys. Both of you free tonight?” Kazumi nodded, he was always free. Looking over to Kei, he noticed a slightly miffed look as he nodded as well. What the hell had upset him now? He was like a fucking diva, getting pissed off all the time.

 

Kirishima Kei was more than just a bit miffed, he was pissed. What the hell had the blonde meant when he asked if he treated everyone like that. He was the first one he’d tried flirting with in months. He’d been serious, too. He wanted to call the blonde haired, grey eyed, muscle bound freak, his. Bastard. He nodded at Ryuichi when asked if he was free tonight even though he wasn’t. He had three papers due in the next week but at the moment, he just wanted to hurt something.

Ryu wanted them to get along? He blew out a breath as he sat back in the overstuffed chair and stared out the window, every now and then he would answer a question he was asked. He didn’t see how that was going to be possible. Hell, the asshole could’ve just said he wasn’t interested. Standing up, he went to the small kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge and cupboards.

“Ryuichi, we’re going to be out for a while tonight, right.” At the affirmative answer, he smiled. “Good, I’m going to make us some dinner. I’ll be back.” He left the apartment without a backwards look and walked to the nearest supermarket. It was a good thing he’d brought some money with him. Ryuichi would live off his smokes and beer if he was allowed.

He’d learned when they’d first started hanging out that the other male didn’t eat regular meals. He wasn’t sure why but had the feeling that it came from growing up without being able to eat at regular mealtimes. Standing at the meat counter, he considered his choices. He didn’t have a lot of money on him and he was going to be feeding three decently sized college males. Looking over his choices, he grabbed a packet of chicken, then went to find the rest he would need. Yakisoba Chicken would work.

He was leaving the store when he saw a blonde head leaned back against the side of the building. As he approached, the muscled hulk moved in his way and gave a small grin.

“Boss forgot he needed smokes so I offered to come and get some.” He nodded down at the bags, “Need some help?”

Kei narrowed his eyes at the larger guy before shrugging and handing a bag over. “So you just decided to wait for me like a good puppy, did you?”

Kazumi ran a hand over the back of his neck before responding, “Yeah, something like that I guess.”

He frowned at the response. What was up with this guy? “Look. I don’t get you. You speak to me like you think I’m a slut, then wait for me to walk back with. What the fuck?”

Kazumi stared at him like he’d grown an extra head before shaking his own. “I didn’t say anything like that.”

“Oh? What was that about talking to all the guys I’d just met about then?” Kei tossed out as they crossed the road.

“Ah, I didn’t mean it like that, sorry. I’m not used to people flirting with me even if it is just a joke.” Kazumi laughed softly and Kei wondered how the hell the guy could think it was a joke at all. “Is that why you seemed angry earlier?”

“Possibly.”

“Sorry.”

“Shut it.”

They passed the rest of the walk in silence and Kei thought about the strange guy walking beside him. He had a feeling it was going to take a lot of work to get the big guys attention focused on him. Perhaps, he’d work on that once he had some free time.

Ryuichi was standing outside the apartment talking to an older woman when they returned. He handed over some money as they walked up and she left to get into an older model car and pull away.

“Who’s that?” Kei asked as all three watched.

“My father’s wife.”

“Ah, they at it again, are they?” Kazumi asked, a sneer on his face.

“Yeah, I make even a little, they come around needing it for this or that.”

“Why don’t you just tell them to stay the fuck away?” Kei listened to their conversation as the three entered the apartment and he made his way to the kitchen to begin dinner.

“It’s easier this way for now. I’ll deal with it soon enough.”

Kazumi popped open another beer and drank half of it before speaking again. “Come on, Ryuichi, they’ll try to bleed every penny you make out of you if you keep it up.”

Ryuichi pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. “Don’t you think I know that? I said I’ll deal with it and I will.”

“It’s their fucking debt! You didn’t ask them to go and gamble it away.” Kei’s brows rose as he listened. It seemed Kazumi had known him for quite a while if he knew about things like that.

“Drop it.” The tone used made a shiver go down Kei’s spine and apparently Kazumi was no different because the conversation turned elsewhere. The two started talking about their job that night, making sure to include Kei in on the planning. Soon after, Kei plated the food and they sat quietly until everything was gone. When Kazumi complimented him on his cooking, Ryuichi had mentioned that he’d make some a great housewife someday. That earned him a stern glare from behind his glasses but Ryuichi just laughed and sent a smirk at Kazumi.

 

The night’s job turned out to be a simple strong-arm job. The owner of a host club had borrowed some money and they were supposed to collect his payment. When they entered the club and inquired after the guy, they were directed to a private room in the back. Asami threw open the door to find one of the hosts on his knees giving a blow job to a hairy guy who said he was the one they were looking for. The little host jumped up and left the room as soon as they entered. The young owner was about their age. He was dressed as gaudy as they came with gold chains around his neck and large gold rings adorning his hands. A red fur coat was propped over his shoulders and a matching fur hat was on top of his head.

“You fuckers interrupted my playtime. Someone needs to finish this off.” He pointed to his dick and all three just looked at him. He smirked and walked over to grab Kirishima’s hair. “I’ll let you…” Two switchblades were at his throat before he could finish his sentence.

“I would suggest you release my associate.” Asami said as he pulled out a cigarette to light it. “Both of them will slit your throat if you don’t. I’m sure you don’t want that over a lost blow job. We just want the money you owe.” His calm voice made the club owner back off faster than the sharp blades at his neck did.

“I don’t have it right now.” He shrugged and tucked himself back inside his pants. “What’re you going to do about it?”

“Suoh.” Suoh stepped forward and hit him hard enough to break a rib. The surprise on his face suggested others had just walked away when they showed up.

“Look, I can let all three of you have whoever you want on my floor. They’ll service you however you need. Free of charge, of course. Just let me slide for now.” He was backing up as he said it, hoping to appeal to their baser instincts.

“No. Again.” Suoh stepped forward and hit the same spot as the last time, making him cry out in pain. “The money or more of this. Which will it be?”

He threw his hands up, “Wait. I’ll get the money.” He turned away and walked over to a table in the corner. Kirishima watched as one hand slipped under the table while the other looked like it was opening the drawer there. When he stood up, a gun was in his hand and he was aiming it at Asami. Kirishima didn’t think as he spun and kicked the gun out of his hand right before Suoh tackled him to the ground and proceeded to beat the shit out of the guy.

Asami walked over to the table he’d been reaching into and pulled out a stack of bills. Counting out the amount he’d been told to collect, he put the rest back.

“Enough, Suoh.” Asami bent down to eye the guy while waving the money in front of his face. “All you had to do was hand it over. Next time, be smart about it.” Standing up, he flicked his ash on the guy and left the room, his two subordinates following him.

Eyeing Suoh’s bloody hands, he tilted his head toward the bathroom and he and Kirishima waited until he returned. The blood was gone from his skin but Suoh knew he would end up throwing his shirt away as well, if he didn’t burn it. Good thing it was a dark color.

They met their contact and handed over the money, receiving half of it back as their fee.

“Any trouble?”

“He tried to resist. Even offered us a free run of the house, anything we wanted. May be why your people haven’t been pulling the payments in.” They shook hands and turned to go before Asami turned back. “You’ll want to warn the next one who collects. He pulled a gun.”

The contact nodded as he understood. “Thanks, Asami.”

Asami nodded and they left. Once they made it back to the apartment, the payment was split between them and all three grabbed a beer as they relaxed.

Kei was the first to notice that Kazumi’s knuckles were busted up and went to the bathroom to grab bandages. He sat on the floor in front of him and pulled a hand out to pour alcohol over it.

“Hey, I can do that.” Kazumi wasn’t used to anyone trying to bandage something so simple and Kei glared at him before pulling his hand back.

“Shush. I can do this.” Kazumi sighed and decided an argument wasn’t worth it so let the man do what he wanted. He raised his eyes and met Ryuichi’s gaze. The other guy just grinned as though he knew a secret and watched. After his hands were bandaged up, Kei stood up and gave Kazumi a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for watching out for me.”

His face reddened before he muttered, “No need for thanks. Just part of the job.” Kei narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and sitting on the couch by him. He turned sideways and leaned up against Kazumi.

“Fine, just be my pillow. I’m going to sleep.” That night, all three crashed in the living room and when morning came, Ryuichi had a new secret as Kazumi was cuddling Kei in his lap although both were sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I've been out in the heat all day, so will edit any mistakes out after I wake up.


End file.
